Happiest Nuclear Winter Recording Log
During the recording of Happiest Nuclear Winter The Brobecks documented their recording progress through a blog running on their website. It included photos but most of those were not archived. I believe these were all written by Matt Glass as he handled the websites. here is the blog in chronological order HNW Recording Blog May 14th 2004 "The recording process has begun on The Brobecks second full length album, We purchased 2 new microphones and it has improved the quality of the recordings quite a bit. Mike and Matt recorded their parts for Ollie and File Code #1459" May 15th 2004 "Bryan, Casey and Dallon recorded their parts for Ollie ''and ''File Code #1459. Fun times were had by all" May 17th 2004 "Dallon rerecorded the bass part for File Code #1459 and Ollie, due to technical difficulties. Bryan recorded another part for File Code #1459. ''I'd go into more detail, but ... come on ... I'm tired, Here is the track list (In alphabetical order) for The Brobecks 2nd full length album. ''And Shoot The Sun, Better Than Me, C'mon Vietnam, Die Alone, File Code #1459, Ollie, She's A Robot, You Stole My Head." May 21st 2004 "Mike and Matt recorded their parts for C'mon Vietnam. ''Bryan recorded a few of his parts but more may follow, depending on the fluctuating market. Matt also recorded his part for ''She's A Robot, which will later be digitally manipulated to awesomize it in a roboty McCool way." May 22nd 2004 "Bryan rerecorded his part for C'mon Vietnam over at Matt's house, just to spite you. Matt and Bryan then raced over to Dallon's to practice with the band. Practicing happened. Dallon and Casey then danced around in circles together and recorded their parts for C'mon Vietnam. ''Matt and Mike watched. Soda was ingested. Violence ensued. Emotions flared up. Robots invaded. Mankind was doomed. The universe exploded." '''May 31st 2004' "Matt, Dallon and Mike recorded their parts for Better Than Me. ''It was so much fun that they had to take a break to prevent overdosing. After the break, they resumed their fun, but at smaller intervals. Things went a lot smoother that way. Fun." '''June 3rd 2004' "Dallon and Mike recorded vocals for File Code #1459 and Ollie. ''Matt watched. Dallon recorded a part for ''Better Than Me. ''Matt watched. Mike recorded a solo for ''File Code #1459. ''Matt watched. Dallon and Mike uncovered the corpse of a mummy and it cursed them and turned them into mummy slaves and they attacked people and ran around in mummy-like clothing so people would know that they were affiliated with the mummy and it's curse. Matt watched." '''June 15th 2004' "We've spent the last week or two examining and cleaning up the recordings. They sound better and better each day. Mike and Dallon recorded vocals for File Code #1459. ''Dallon recorded a few bass parts. Fun." '''June 17th 2004' "Matt and Mike recorded their parts for You Stole My Head. ''It was a grand adventure. There were dinosaurs and robots and various other sci-fi non-sense. What a travesty of justice. I beg for forgiveness. No, don't call the police. I'll leave your property, I swear. Please anything but that. Is that a gun? OUCH. You shot me. Look at all the blood. I'm dying. What a short and pitiful life I led. If only I had cared more and, perhaps, fed the homeless. Oh, if only I could go back. What's that you say? I can? I can go back? Yes. I'll live life to the fullest. I swear. I'll never go back to my evil ways again. Oh Thanks you. Thank you. Things will be different...Or Will They? (To Be Continued)" '''June 19th 2004' " Dallon recorded his bass parts for You Stole My Head. It was so much fun we almost crapped." June 24th 2004 "Mr. Szymanski recorded his part for You Stole My Head and Better Than Me. We had to record over at his house because he no longer has an immune system. He now lives in a giant bubble; The keyboard is in the bubble. What a trooper." July 16th 2004 "Dallon and Mike recorded vocals for You Stole My Head, C'mon Vietnam, and Better Than Me. ''They also recorded a new untitled song in which Matt does some "Spoken Word" stuff. (Matt left the pop-filter at his house, so the Brobecks had to fashion a temporary one out of a hanger and some nylons. It worked great, somehow.)" '''July 22nd 2004' "The original version of File Code #1459 was deemed to slow and was scrapped (Admin Sidenote: That Version Can Be Found Here). Matt, Mike and Dallon recorded their parts for the new version, which sounds much better already." July 27th 2004 "Bryan recorded a few extra parts for C'mon Vietnam and a part for File Code #1459." August 4th 2004 "Mike, Dallon, and Matt recorded their sweet parts for Die Alone. ''You weren't there. You wouldn't understand" '''August 5th 2004' "Matt recorded his part for And Shoot The Sun. Mike recorded three parts for it. That crazy kid. What will he think of next? And what's the deal? Why isn't there a photo up on this day? Because we recorded naked." August 13th 2004 "Bryan recorded his part for Die Alone, ''but he hasn't died and isn't alone." '''September 29th 2004' "Bryan recorded his part for And Shoot The Sun and did a sweet solo for Die Alone. ''Matt and Mike began their parts for ''She's A Robot. Mike threatened Bryan with a poking stick. Bryan stabbed Mike and threw toxic waste on Matt. Matt turned into a huge slimy monster and killed Bryan. TOXIC MATT FOREVER!" October 4th 2004 "The Master Wizard, Dallon Weekes, cast a spell on the world via his bass line for She's A Robot. ''He then magically disappeared. The rest of The Brobecks used their combined Brobeck power to defeat the evils of the world. So, next time you're walking down the street, and you say to yourself, "Hey, there's no evil around here," you have The Brobecks to thank." '''October 5th 2004' "Bryan did a part for She's A Robot ''and finished his parts for ''File Code #1459. ''Mike finished his parts for ''She's A Robot. ''The Brobecks recorded an insane one and a half minute song for no reason." '''October 10th 2004' "Mike recorded his vocal parts for File Code #1459, And Shoot The Sun, and She's A Robot. Are you scared? I thought so. BOO!!!" October 13th 2004 "Bryan recorded more parts for You Stole My Head. The song is now complete. Next step, the super task of mixing it." October 14th 2004 "The Dallon recorded his vocal for Die Alone and danced around while Bryan prayed and Mike turned his head.. or something like that." October 15th 2004 "Mike re-sang the vocal for And Shoot The Sun and redid a few parts here and there." October 25th 2004-October 28th 2004 "Mike re-recorded a part for Die Alone. Bryan added some parts to Better Than Me. Mixing has commenced. Mixes of Die Alone, You Stole My Head, and Better Than Me have been made. Will they be the final mixes? No one knows. P.S. The new mixes of Better Than Me and You Stole My Head are quite different than the versions available on the webpage." November 2nd 2004 "Mike and Matt recorded their parts for Everyone's A Jerk But Me. Fun? Yes." November 9th 2004 "Mr. Szymanski recorded his part for Boring and gave people thumbs up. Dallon recorded his part for Everyone's a Jerk but Me. A toilet happened." November 11th 2004 "Matt recorded his part for Boring, his last drum part for the CD. Mike recorded his last guitar and Dallon his last bass part for the album. It's nearing completion. Vocals were completed for Boring, Everyone's A Jerk But Me and She's A Robot. ''The Album is almost complete. Some horn players are being assembled to record parts for several songs. Bryan has a few small parts left as well. Mixing continues on the album as well as some cover art." '''November 13th 2004' "The basic plans for the CD artwork were discussed and partially executed. Am I right, ladies?" November 15th 2004 "Matt recorded vocals for One Minute Of Fun. ''Some mixing and post production stuff also happened. A door to another realm was opened. The Brobecks used tape and glue to keep it shut.. for now." '''November 28th 2004' "A lot of mixing has happened. Bryan added some Szymanski flare to a few songs. It's golden. Golden." December 2nd 2004 "'''The recording and mixing is complete. '''What a royal and epic adventure it has been. Don't cry. It's not over. It hasn't even begun yet. You still haven't heard it. So, stay tuned for more information on the release date and other things." '' ''